Internship
by RubiesxEmeralds
Summary: All are human,slight OOCness. Bella Swan - A new intern at a top business company. Edward Cullen - a Senior Exec. at the same company. What happens when the ladies man becomes her new mentor? I know, I know summary sucks Rated M for future chapters
1. The Interview

**None of the original characters belong to me, unfortunately for me they're the creation of the amazing Stephenie Meyer. Everything else does belong to my imagination though! Hope you enjoy the first chapter and please please review.  
RubiesxEmeralds**

Life for me, Isabella 'Bella' Marie Swan, has always been mostly about hard work. If I had to sum up my twenty-two years into one phrase, it would be 'Excellence and Success' – but then again, that's more like a motto instilled in me by my mother, Renee. You see, out of both my parents, my mother is more of the scatter brain yet that little quality of hers never came in the way of expecting nothing less than brilliance and perfection from me. However, say that aloud in the presence of Renee and you'll be given one of those looks which make you think "If only looks could kill", along with a whole lecture which will leave you feeling guilty for even thinking such a thing.

Perhaps if my parents had not split up when I was still too young to convince them otherwise, things would be different. My father, Charlie Swan aka Chief Swan, lives in Forks, Washington and for a brief period of time during my late teens, so did I. The thing is that Renee had decided that she was remarrying, and me being the teenager that I was, decided it was time to let her live her life in peace. Charlie is much more laidback than my mother, and as long as I was cooking his delicious meals, not doing drugs, not failing and not getting pregnant, I had the freedom to live however I wanted to. The sad part is that when you're used to getting nothing less than As and being close to so called 'perfection', it's not a quality that just fades away. It nags you constantly at the back of your mind and you just end up being brilliant like your mother always wanted you to be, just so that your dumb conscience shuts up and leaves you be.

Well, my conscience ended up getting me accepted into one of the top Business schools of the country, which is basically why I'm presently seated in a posh reception area in a skyscraper of downtown New York City. When you have a habit of excelling at what you do, chances are that you'll always excel. That's exactly how I was picked up by Coutters & Holloway, a powerful business empire. Well, I wasn't exactly picked (I'm not _that _brilliant) for a job, but I _am _here for an interview. If I impress them, I get to participate in a two-year internship program with my own mentor and all. Of course, I have to pay the company back for their so called 'kindness' by working with them for a minimum of six years – I don't really have an opinion on that yet.

Urgh I was tired of sitting in what I thought looked like a dignified position, with my now creased knee-length black pencil skirt. I was so irritated, especially since I'd spent ages in the morning, carefully ironing my white blouse and this skirt. It was now close to a whole hour since I walked into the room and was told to have a seat and wait by the leggy blonde who could have only been the receptionist. A good part of my hour had been occupied by internal snickering as to how clichéd and stereotypical the entire situation was. The whole leggy, extremely attractive, young blonde woman as the old, rich Assistant to the CEO's personal receptionist/secretary. But hey, at least her buttons were all fastened from her chest downwards.

Just as I was staring at her chest and trying to figure out whether her breasts were real or not, there was a little buzzing on her desk and she looked up at me. "Mr. Hillyard will see you now; he is waiting for you inside," her white teeth gleamed as she flashed a quick smile – if you could call it a smile. I glanced at the name plate on her desk before saying, "Thank you Lily" and pushing past the heavy, wooden doors leading into the spacious office.

The room was large and bright, a result of one of the walls being made entirely of glass. The glass wall faced the entrance and just in front of it, was a long, handsome table, which looked like an antique. It probably was too. I sat down on a chair directly before the table as three pairs of eyes stared intently at me, suddenly making me feel very self-conscious. An old man – perhaps in his early sixties – was seated in the middle. He was, I could only assume, Mr. Gregory Hillyard, for to my chagrin, unlike the reception outside, there were no name plates in this office. The supposed Mr. Hillyard had a head full of grey hair and a very pink face. Just fantastic! I was going to end up thinking of some really lame joke and having a giggling fit while attempting to answer a question for him. To his left, was a woman who looked older, yet she seemed like one of those women who were very beautiful in their youth. To the right of Mr. Hillyard, was a man who – surprise surprise – was old as well, although, he looked much older than both his associates. Was being old part of the requirements of this company?

The woman was the first to break the silence. Her voice was smooth, impersonal and full of authority, yet she managed to give off an air of comfort simultaneously. It was something I admired and was totally envious of; would I ever be able to do that? She introduced herself as Marion Coutters, which could only mean that she was either married to a descendent of one of the founders, or was a descendent herself. The other two men in the room followed her lead and introduced themselves as well. Although Marion was seated at a corner of the table, it didn't take a genius to figure out where exactly authority lay in the room. Somehow, the more time I spent in her presence, the more in awe I became of Marion Coutters. She was a woman of utmost power, something I could only hope to be one day.

The ancient guy to the right of Hillyard was Bradford Colfer and he really looked like he was going to drop dead any second. My mouth hurt from smiling politely continuously and I was grateful when they finally began the torture session. They took turns in asking questions, which I knew the answers to, but kept stumbling and stuttering on due to my ever jumpy nerves. It went on and on for at least an hour. _Is there a specific reason behind your decision for this particular career path? What do you think you can offer this company as an individual? What qualities of yours make you a more suitable candidate for our offer? What is your opinion on the current merger deal this company is going ahead with? How do you think it will benefit us? What.._blah blah blah blah blah on and on until eventually, "Well, Miss Swan," spoke Hillyard, "I must say that my associates and I are fairly impressed with your ideas. In all honesty, you are among a few of the interviewees who have left quite an impression upon us. That will be all for today and we shall be in contact with you in the next few days. Thank you for coming."

Did he really mean that? Or is that something they say to everyone just to seem enthusiastic? Oh God I wish I could look into his mind and see what exactly his genuine impression is. Out loud I said, "Not at all, the pleasure has been all mine. Thank you for giving me this opportunity and I look forward to hearing from you in the near future." And with that I carefully got up and walked out the door.

* * *

I was exhausted and the anticipation of my soft couch at home with a huge tub of ice cream was the only thing keeping me from officially going nuts. The elevator stopped for what had to be the millionth time and the doors opened. It was so annoying! I just wanted to get out of this God forsaken building. Surprisingly, there was nobody standing there and I sighed as I pressed the button for the doors to close. I shut my eyes, trying to hold in the migraine that was threatening to consume my head, when suddenly there was a small bang and the doors slid open yet again.

Opening my eyes to see what the hell was going on, my breath hitched in my throat as brown met green. I looked into the eyes of what had to be the most attractive man I had ever had the pleasure of meeting in my rather pathetic life. His beautiful, emerald green eyes never left mine as he entered the elevator and I felt like I was in a trance. He had bronze hair that looked so soft, I felt like just running my hands through it to see if it really was like that or not. It fell lightly over his eyes and he ran a large hand through it, pushing it back. As weird as it sounds, I couldn't help but associate him with a Greek God. He looked away and whatever hold he had had upon me was lifted. I looked down, blushing excessively and feeling incredibly stupid for reacting like that and hyperventilating like a silly teenage girl.

He turned back towards me and in an extremely seductive voice asked which floor I was heading to. It's times like these when I absolutely detest myself. If there was any inkling of justice in this world, I would reply with an equally attractive voice and complete confidence. If there really was justice I _would_ reply with an equally attractive voice and complete confidence. But of course, I have no luck and there is no justice. No, instead, my voice comes out like a little squeak and he just turns away from me without further ado. The elevator is filled with the amazing smell of his expensive cologne and I feel like I'm getting drunk on the scent. Before I even realise it, the doors are sliding open and he's looking at me expectantly. "Ladies first," he says and I blush again. I attempt a smile at him as I pass by, but he doesn't return it. He just nods and I hurry away. Sweet Jesus please just make the earth open up and swallow me whole!


	2. Water Fights and A Phone Call

**Disclaimer: I don't own any of the original characters, the rest are mine**

**2 reviews people? Seriously? Ouch. Anyhoodle, lots of hugs and kisses and free gummies to Edward822 and urhallucinating. Thanks for being amazing reviewers guys!**

**Hope you enjoy this chapter and PUH-LEASE review!  
RubiesxEmeralds**

Irritation and annoyance. Those were my first emotions and thoughts for the morning as I threw a pillow onto the shrilling alarm, begging it to shut up. I couldn't see what exactly the point was of waking up at all. I mean, I didn't have a job to go do, I didn't have coffee mornings or charity functions to attend and I definitely didn't have a job – or did I mention that already?

It had been five days now since my interview at Coutters & Holloway and I hadn't heard anything from them. Yet. Oh who was I kidding? I probably didn't get it and the sooner I hopped back to reality, the sooner I could get up off my sorry butt and begin the gloomy process of job hunting again. I lay in my bed, staring out the large windows to my right, at New York City in all it's glory. I had the most breathtaking view from my room, something my best friend and roommate deeply resented me for. I still remember the day we moved in here almost six months ago. Kiran and I had both wanted the same room; so naturally, we had had a game of rock, paper, scissors to decide who would get it. That was the one time in my life that luck had actually favoured me over someone else.

Kiran Desai was my best female friend. We had met each other at university when we were assigned as roommates, and now, four years later, we had decided to continue living with each other. Sharing an apartment with Kiran was lots of fun and also very comforting. She was always there for me through hard times and was a very caring person (well, once she got to know you and liked you anyway). If there was one word to describe Kiran, it would be bitchy, but in a good way. She could kick ass if she wanted and generally loved doing so for me as well, which was handy. Kiran's parents were both Indians, however, they had migrated to the States while they were still kids. One thing I really loved about her family was how hospitable they were. They cared for me as if I were their second daughter. Although the Desai family was still very conservative, they happened to be open minded as well – something Kiran had taken to heart. Sometimes the things she did made me feel almost prudish (maybe that's not all that far off base).

Loud pounding on the door broke me out of my reverie and made me jump a mile in my bed. The knob turned and the devil, herself walked in, looking around the room with an expression of disdain before turning her attention to me. She scowled as she said in what had to be the epitome of bitchiness, "Tell me you aren't going spend another day lying in bed and feeling sorry for yourself, because if you are, I'm physically going to drag you off and throw you into the shower. You have _got _to move on! Frankly, I don't understand what bothers you more; the idea that you didn't get the job, or the fact that you're never going to see that hot guy – who completely ignored you by the way – ever again."

I don't know how long I just sat there with my jaw hanging open. That cow! Serves me right for telling her about the vampire (what else could he be? Hello! His perfection was practically screaming out "MYTHICAL CREATURE") Kiran just stood there with her hands on her hips and a smug look on her face. Oh how I wished I could slap that smug expression off!

"Bellaaaaaaa, come on! I'm tired of you being such a depressed freak. It's no fun when you're always sulking like a big, fat creepy baby!"

"Oh I'm sorry your highness, I'll just forget that the one offer worth looking at that I've got in three months has totally bombed!"

"Stop being so dramatic, I know it's life threatening for a drama queen like you to not be, but still, spare me. We both know something else will come up soon. Now get your hairy butt off that bed and get ready. Jacob's coming over for lunch to try and cheer you up."

As much as I hate to admit it, hearing that did indeed cheer me up. I hadn't seen Jake for ages and I really missed having him and his lame jokes around. Jacob Black was my lovable idiot (he's actually very intelligent) and completed our trio. He was a year younger than us and was still in his final year of university, which explains why we didn't get to see him as much as we'd like to. As close as I was to Kiran, there were things I couldn't tell her and which I felt more comfortable talking to Jacob about. I didn't understand why I felt that way, but sometimes I figured it was because as a child, I had always gotten along with guys better than with girls. It was just always that way and I suppose that quality had carried on with me, even now.

I got off my bed, not as depressed as I was earlier, gathered my stuff and went into the toilet. Who cares if they hadn't contacted me? Maybe it just wasn't meant to be. Optimism was flooding my body, an effect only Jacob Black could have on me.

* * *

The doorbell rang and I shouted, "I'll get it!" I raced to the door and pulled it open, revealing the familiar smile that could always comfort me. As usual, he was dressed in a pair of knee-length baggy shorts and a black t-shirt that stretched across his wide chest. His dark, glossy hair was slightly longer than I remembered it to be and it came below his eyebrows from the front, causing him to keep pushing it back with his huge, bear hands. The ends of his beetle black eyes crinkled as he grinned down at me.

"Hey idiot, I see you've shrunk"

"Hey loser, I see you've grown another 10 inches or so"

I giggled, jumping up into his outstretched arms and hugging him as tightly as I could. His familiar smell filled my nostrils and I felt a strange sense of nostalgia. It made me realise just how much I had missed him. After what seemed like a century, we broke apart, grinning like lunatics. He kept his arm around me as we walked into the kitchen, where Kiran was on the phone, having yet another argument with her mother. She saw us enter and quickly muttered something into the cordless before slamming it down on the counter and slapping Jacob a high-five.

We talked continuously while setting the table and even through lunch. Anything and everything became the topic of our conversation. Jacob's classes, the professors, people we all knew, Kiran's plans for her work and then finally to me. Somehow, they loved teasing me about my love life, or rather, lack of one. They'd always gang up against me until one of them would tire of it or feel sorry for me. Usually, it was Jake who felt sorry for me first and he would squeeze my hand and wink – his way of apologising.

It happened while we were clearing up and having a water fight by the kitchen sink. One second, the apartment was filled with our shrieks and laughter and the next, the shrill rings of the telephone could be heard. Immediately, we all stopped and both, Jacob and Kiran turned to look at me.

"Well, aren't you going to pick it up? It might be them!" Kiran whispered. Great, I could just feel the suspense. I mean, we were whispering now for God's sake.

With trembling hands, I picked up the phone and placed my ear to the receiver. The two of them came and stood on either side of me trying to listen in as well.

"Hello," I said.

"Hi, this is Lily Davis from Coutters & Holloway, I'd like to speak with Miss Isabella Swan, please."

"This is she" My heart was beating so loud, I bet even she could hear it.

"Oh hi Miss Swan, I'm calling to inform you of Mr. Hillyard's decision concerning you. He asked me to pass on the message and you would have probably received a letter as well."

What? What was she talking about? My voice shook the tiniest bit as I said, "I haven't received any letter from your company over the last few days."

"I'm sure you'll be receiving it soon then. Regardless, you have been appointed by Mr. Hillyard and you start on Monday. Congratulations and further details will be given to you by the Appointments Manager, whom you will have a meeting with at 9 o'clock sharp on Monday morning. We hope to see you soon. Goodbye"

The line went dead. I stood there clutching the phone like an idiot trying to make sense of what had just happened. It all seemed vague. A letter, appointment, Monday, meeting.

I was being shaken from both sides as questions bombarded me. Slowly, like little pieces starting to come together, my mind literally went 'click' and I laughed. I did the only thing any sane, normal person would do. I screamed.


	3. Meeting the Mentor

**Disclaimer: Don't own any of the original characters**

**Thanks to Erika and I hope you enjoy this chapter too. I'm trying to get in as many chapters as I can, because my GCSE's start in 10 days (I know, I know I'm crazy) and I won't be able to update for a month at least. Keep reviewing if you want more!  
RubiesxEmeralds**

Monday morning couldn't have dawned fast enough it seemed. The blaring of my alarm wasn't even required as I switched it off an entire five minutes before it was set to ring. I hadn't slept all night. Well, the few hours my friends had so generously given me. Regardless of the fact that we had been celebrating my victory over old stooges taking up the present generation's jobs – Kiran's words, not mine – ever since the phone call on Friday afternoon, Jacob and Kiran insisted that we have a special night to mark the last time we were all unemployed.

"But this hardly counts! I mean, Jacob's still in his last year of school!" I pointed out, "Why can't we do this next year?" The look on Kiran's face, however, had shut me up immediately. Honestly, that woman could be absolutely vicious when she wanted to. So, they utterly ignored my protests about needing a good night's rest in order to give off the impression of efficiency tomorrow. Instead, we went to a local bar (a 'charitable' compromise seeing as how they wanted to go to a nightclub) and I played the spectator as they enjoyed themselves, thoroughly getting wasted.

My insides seemed to be squirming as I made my way into the kitchen. "Breakfast would probably not be the wisest thing this morning," I muttered to myself as I chose the easier route – a mug of steaming hot coffee. I turned from my seat at the kitchen counter when Kiran's door opened. The sight of her was totally hilarious. "Told you not to drink so much last night," I laughed. She groaned as I handed her an aspirin and a mug as well. We sat silently for a while, sipping at our coffee, both of us lost in our own thoughts when I realised I should be getting dressed. As I stood up to leave, Kiran lifted her head off of her arms and gave me a sleepy smile. "Good luck Bells, go kick some ass. Oh and don't worry, he'll be dazzled by you today." I laughed, shaking my head. She just couldn't get over the vampire, especially since he was the first guy in almost a whole year that I had found attractive.

* * *

I rushed into the busy building with only two and half minutes to spare before my meeting with the Appointments Manager began. Echoes of the sound of my high heels against the marble flooring meshed in with the thousands of sounds in the crowded entrance hall. Men and women of all races, ages and sizes were hurrying about and announcement after announcement went off as a troubled looking receptionist tried to keep calls under control.

I hurried to the jam packed elevator and squeezed in between an irritated man and the buttons panel, pressing the button for the 9th floor. Finally, the voice spoke out, signalling the 9th floor and I hurried as fast as my Black pumps would go without tripping me. I reached the Appointments Manager's office just as she was opening the door. I was shocked to see Marion Coutters owned the office – and a huge one at that. She was engrossed in a quiet conversation with someone, and was speaking very rapidly. The man stepped out from behind the door and my heart went into hyper mode. It was my vampire guy.

Marion noticed me standing there and said, "Ah Miss Swan, I hope I haven't kept you waiting long. Mr. Cullen and I were just discussing an important matter. In fact, why don't you join us?" So his name was Cullen? Interesting.

"Sure, thank you" I was pleasantly surprised by how calmly I stated it and followed her into the spacious room. Evidently, she was Head of many various departments. Marion seated herself behind the neatly arranged table and gestured for us to sit at the chairs in front of the desk. "Very well Miss Swan, le-" "Please, call me Bella," I smiled as charmingly as possible. Vampire Cullen smirked beside me as Marion looked quite taken aback by either my interruption or my forwardness. "Yes, er..Bella. Well, I have lots of prior engagements to be getting to, so why don't we get straight into it. Basically…"

She droned on explaining the honour and prestige related to the position I had recently acquired, my responsibilities and what was to be expected from me. I tried to pay attention, I really did, but it was just so darn difficult with that vampire sitting beside me, a broad smirk on his gorgeous face as he watched me intently. I wondered what was going through his mind as he stared openly at my face. My eyes widened considerably as I thought of the possibilities of me having something on my face and I reached up to check. "Are we clear Bella?" My name sounded awfully posh and formal on Marion's lips, but I jumped as she addressed me. "I'm sorry, what was that?" I felt like an idiotic fool.

Vampire Cullen coughed, covering his laughter as he looked away, making me blush excessively and wishing I'd just faint for any sort of distraction.

Marion was not pleased. Her tone became very obviously stern as she glared at me. Excellent, I had managed to piss off the leading lady within no time at all. She spoke in a very quiet voice, "I said, _Miss Swan_ that you will always be under the watch and command of your mentor. You shall follow all orders and take advice at all times. For the next two years, you will respect and treat your mentor like you would any teacher. Everything there is to be learnt will be learnt in this time period and I advise you to make the most of it. Opportunities like these will not always knock on your door." Ohh so _that's _what she said. Who's my mentor anyway? Urgh I really didn't want some weirdo. Or a pervert. I was so lost in thought that I didn't even notice Vampire stand up, look down at me and smile. To say that I blushed would be a major understatement. My face was on freaking fire.

_Wait a second…._Suddenly, it all made sense to me…..**OH**…..**MY**……**GOD**! It was as if he could read my mind, because just as I realised it, he smirked, put his hand out for me to shake and stated very matter of factly, "Hi, I'm Edward Cullen – your new mentor."

I was shocked into silence as I shook his hand and allowed him to steer me out into the corridor. We continued walking towards the elevator and he looked down at me, an expression of concern on his face.

"Are you alright?"

"Yeah, I'm fine"

"You don't seem fine"

"Oh?" _Oh?? OH??_ Was that really the best I could do? The most amazing guy (from outside anyway) was talking to me and being nice and I sounded like a retarded five year old.

He laughed and it was the most beautiful sound I had ever heard.

"I can see why you're worried. Mentors are usually supposed to be older and more experienced, but I can assure you that I have had enough experience to show you exactly what you need. I might be young, but I'm good." He laughed again and continued, "I don't mean to sound arrogant, but I have been successful so far. People my age usually don't enjoy the position I presently do and anyway, Marion thinks I'm capable, so I probably am."

"That's very comforting to know."

He laughed again as we came to a stop in front of the elevator. "Yeah, because you really sound comforted….Bella isn't it?"

I don't think anybody had ever said my name with so much purity and grace.

"Yeah. Nice to see you're in a good mood today Mr. Cullen"

He frowned, not understanding. Then, he got it and a slow smile appeared on his face. "Yeah, sorry about yesterday. I was…..distracted. Oh and please, call me Edward." He smirked, clearly enjoying himself as he mocked me.

I groaned, "I suppose I shouldn't have done that?"

He grinned. "There's nothing wrong with what you did. It was just amusing to see Marion so…." He searched for a word, "taken aback. She's usually the epitome of smoothness."

I smiled and was shocked when I saw that we were already walking towards his office on the 15th floor. It was as if I had been sucked out of reality while talking to him.

Edward stopped and stared at me with mock solemnity. Placing both hands on my shoulders, he said, "I meant it when I asked you to call me Edward. We're going to be working with each other for two years, so might as well get rid of the formalities huh?" I was frozen in my place as he laughed and turned to walk away.

The smell of his cool breath was fresh in my memory as I stared after him. He turned around and said loudly, "Coming or not?" before winking and walking away.

I sighed as a tingling sensation travelled through my stomach. The next two years of my life were going to be a long long time….


	4. Author's Note

**Hi People!**

**I'm sorry this is just an AN and not an actual chapter. I'm just taking a break from my extremely boring study schedule to post this on here, because I was thinking, "What if they stop reading my story all together?!" and then I hyperventilated for a bit before thinking rationally. **

**Ok so now that my little rant has ended, let me get to the point. Basically, I'm not going to be able to update for another month at least. My exams start on the 12th of May and end on the 11th of June. So until then, Internship isn't going to have any new chappies...I know I suck. **

**But I want to take this opportunity to thank all of you who are reading Internship and who are actually tracking it. It's a very special feeling when people read your work and seem to enjoy it too.  
I want to let the following people know how much I admire and LOVE them:  
xlynnx  
lia516  
Nightmare and Dream (I KNOW right? I really should get more reviews!)  
CULLENCUTiE14  
Edward822  
Clairebl  
Tulips at Twilight  
Erika  
And the super great:****  
urhallucinating (you're my first reviewer, thank you so much for that)**

**Thanks to all the other people who have read Internship and have it on their favourite stories list. Remember people - when you review more, I get encouraged to write more**

Also, to answer one particular question - YES the rest of the Cullens are going to be in here as well...I have some interesting plans for them.

**Anyhoodle, I love you guys and keep giving me your incredible support**

**Kisses and Hugs,  
RubiesxEmeralds**


	5. Big Fat Author's Note

So I guess it took a little more than just a month to update then…somewhere along the lines of 2 years. _Yikes.._

I had forgotten all about writing (blame it on the over-hype of the Twilight movies and the **absolute disaster **that they call the movie franchise..eurgh *shudders*)and my fanfiction account to be honest. That is, until today when I checked this email account and saw all the mail I had from this website, telling me about the lovely people who still read my work, and appreciate it by tracking me and Internship. It was as a consequence of this that I logged on after almost two years and read this story. It made me cringe at times and wonder if it was really me that wrote all that. However, it also made me realise how excited I was about Internship, all the ideas I had in my head that I wanted to portray into words.

I know how frustrating it is when you come across a decent story and begin to follow it only to realise that the author has vanished into oblivion, never to upate again. Personally, I've always hated people when they do that..it's never really been my style. So if Internship stops getting updated, I want it to be after its 30-something chapter. I want to carry it through to the end.

Although I certainly won't be writing anything for the next 2/3 months, once I've graduated from high school (I know right! **GRADUATED** *gasps*) I'm going to start updating Internship frequently.

I just wanted to put this up for all you guys that have made Internship one of your favourites. You have no idea how much it means to me **:)** I think I once said that the more my readers review, the more encouraged I am to continue writing. I'd like to change that – any feedback or appreciation I get for my work makes me all warm and mushy on the inside and instantly inspires me to put that next chapter up immediately (just so I can feel more love again)!

So yes, I have officially crawled out of that little hole leading to nothingness and am extremely excited to start writing again!

Lots of cyber-loving to all you awesome people out there,  
RubiesxEmeralds


End file.
